


Open the Door Please

by FrickinGwaine



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Gen, Logic | Logan Sanders-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:28:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27318520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrickinGwaine/pseuds/FrickinGwaine
Summary: Some days, Logan didn’t leave his room. But that was always his choice.*Abandoned and Unfinished*
Kudos: 4
Collections: Good Intentions: Abandoned and Unfinished WIPs





	Open the Door Please

**Author's Note:**

> So this was really really early in the series where we didn't even have everyone's names yet. Ah the old days. It's also related to my series that is actually be continued even if this fic isn't.

Some days, Logan didn’t leave his room. This is not uncommon, but neither is it worrisome. Logan calls these his workdays, an unfortunate consequence of being in charge of the mind’s function was the piles of papers that built up. (He would never admit it, but sometimes he let the work build up so he has a ready excuse to get out of things). In fact, the others were liable to visit him at any time. Patton does so regularly with the excuse to “check-up” on him but was clearly just him assuring himself that Logan has not collapsed on his desk. Though despite the ulterior motive he does appreciate the snack that Patton drops off, Logan needs to remember to let the other know that his deeds were noticed.

Roman only comes when he needed something. When he has an idea and needs to know how he can go about it. Or when he demands Logan help him come up with different ideas to mess with Anxiety. The former can be called highlights of his day as it was the only time he could shoot down ridiculous ideas before they started (or help refine them into something they rarely both agreed on, which he also would not admit was an even better experience). Latter times were, coincidentally, a drag in comparison. The biggest reason is that no productivity emerged from this and Logan was unwilling to participate. Faced against the fact that Roman was equipped with being irrationally stubborn and knew that the best time to get Logic on his side is to prevent him from finishing his task at hand. Usually, he refuses to leave until he has two new nicknames and a valid point against Anxiety that can potentially (definitely) brew another argument. The longest Logan has held out was 2 hours, 23 minutes, and 16 seconds. The shortest was 45 seconds (it had been a long day). 

Perhaps the most preferable visit was from Anxiety. Because as far as Logan can figure he didn’t want anything. All he did was venture into Logan’s room, sometimes subtly and sometimes slamming the door open. Anxiety will usually go over to the bed, claim it, grab the covers, and make a loose cocoon around himself. The next twenty minutes would be slightly awkward as Anxiety keep a wary eye on Logan, as though waiting to be kicked out. After seeing Logan continue to work despite his interruption, Anxiety relaxes. And while Logan worked Anxiety would listen to music, nap, stare into the void, or ask philosophical (existential) questions they could debate to pass the time. It was a peaceful time. 

These were constants on his workdays. By the end, Logan would find himself ready to be involved in social activities again. It was something to look forward to. But today was different, something felt off since the day started. Yes, it’s only been a few hours, but there’s something in the air. Or it’s just Logan, he’s never been as good at interpreting atmosphere as Patton. Still, it persisted, almost enough to halt his workday. Almost. 

Anxiety joined him early today, usually, he waits until there is no chance of running into Roman. He also sat on top of the covers and possessed a restless look, that hinted at a need to be somewhere else. In all honestly, it was distracting in a way Anxiety rarely was for Logic.

“I need to go,” Anxiety suddenly blurts out.

“Oh?” Logan quips back.

“Yeah, I gotta go do, uh, something.”

Logan nods, having assumed where he was going, “Roman?”

The response is a mixture of a retch and a horrified laugh, “, “Uh - What."

It takes a second before Logan realizes his accidental innuendo, and, as he blushes, less than a second to backtrack. "That is not what I was implying and you know it. I was trying to suggest - well not suggest - but say that I had assumed you intended to go find Roman to mess with or pester, not - you know - that, " he finishes lamely.

Throughout Logan's blunder Virgil began to relax enough to let out a small chuckle, immediately cut Logan off. 

"Yeah, sure. Let's just forget about it." Virgil shut the door behind him and the resounding click echoed around him. 

**Author's Note:**

> So this was going to end by having Virgil lock Logan in the room and he panics about it and was essentially hurt no comfort. However, as the series progressed I felt that was no longer in character so it was scrapped. I still think fondly of it tho


End file.
